1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus for an operator for managing a system in an information transmission system, for example, an information transmission system such as an optical undersea cable system and to a communication path setting method using this terminal apparatus for an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to a transmission system are provided a node for transmitting communication data and a supervisory control apparatus for providing OAM (Operations, Administration and Maintenance) services to a communication network. In addition to this, in recent years, it is often the case that a terminal apparatus (which will be referred to as a terminal apparatus for an operator hereinafter) which is portable and can readily perform processing such as simple setting maintenance of the node and the like.
Meanwhile, the recent global spread of networks increases a number of devices constituting each network, and a number of supervisory control targets (for example, nodes) is thereby increasing. Therefore, the operation in the supervisory control apparatus as well as the terminal apparatus for an operator becomes considerably troublesome and advanced, and the burden of operators is getting large.
As described above, in the recent transmission system, the operation in the supervisory control apparatus or the terminal apparatus for an operator becomes troublesome and advanced, and provision of any countermeasure is demanded.
In order to solve the above-described problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a terminal apparatus for an operator and a communication path setting method which can improve the human-machine interface and enhance the convenience in the operation.